This invention relates to apparatus for cooling the brake fluid in vehicle hydraulic brake systems. The new brake fluid cooling system for disk or drum brake systems may include a pump to circulate the brake fluid through brake calipers or wheel cylinders, a master cylinder and a heat exchanger with the pressure port and bleed port of the calipers as the input port and output port for brake fluid flow through calipers or wheel cylinders.
The cooling of brake fluid in vehicles brake systems may have been accomplished by a variety of methods in the past. Examples may include high speed pumped flow of brake fluid in a circulating system, or addition of brake lines and check valves with or without cooling devices. All of these devices may have required specially designed calipers to accommodate the extra ports or cooling conduits necessary to support the particular cooling system operational design.